gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mike Chang
Michael "Mike" Robert Chang Jr. ist ein Absolvent der William McKinley High School und ein ehemaliges Mitglied der New Directions und der McKinley Titans. Er war die gesamte zweite und dritte Staffel mit Tina Cohen-Chang zusammen. Die beiden trennen sich zwischen der dritten und vierten Staffel, bleiben aber gute Freunde. Mike hat schon immer gerne getanzt und besucht derzeit die Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance in Chicago. Mike wird von Harry Shum Jr. dargestellt Biografie 'Staffel Eins' Zum ersten Mal ist Mike in Kinder der Lüge 'als einer der Footballspieler zu sehen. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Footballspielern tanzt er zu ''Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) und gewinnt mit ihnen das nächste Spiel. Danach tritt er gemeinsam mit Puck und Matt den New Directions bei. In 'April, April '''ist er gemeinsam mit Puck, Matt und April in der Sauna und scheint sich amüsiert zu haben. In 'Angeregte Organismen performt er bei It's My Life/Confessions Part II mit und hat dort einen kleinen Tanzpart.thumb|left|Mike mit den anderen von Sues Kids In Spielverderberspiele 'sagt er, dass er gut Breakdancen kann, aber Will möchte eher nicht, dass Mike während der Performances tanzt. Später wird er aufgrund seiner asiatischen Herkunft (Sue nennt ihn "anderer Asiate") von Sue für ihre Gruppe ausgewählt, dort darf er auch tanzen. Er ist aber wie die anderen New Directions froh, als sie wieder alle gemeinsam singen dürfen. In 'Remix 'stellt Ken die Footballspieler, die im Glee Club sind, vor die Wahl sich für eines von beiden zu entscheiden. Gemeinsam mit Matt kommt Mike wenig Minuten später als zur vereinigten Zeit bei den Glee Proben an und die beiden werden freudig empfangen. In 'Furcht und Tadel 'muss Mike einen Teil der Woche, wie die anderen New Directions auch, im Rollstuhl verbringen. In 'Balladen 'werden die Glee Kids in Zweiterteams aufgeteilt, um eine Ballade einzuüben. Tina zieht einen Zettel auf dem "anderer Asiate" steht. In 'Haarspaltereien 'schaut er sich mit den anderen die Auftritte der Jane Addams Academy thumb|left|Mike übt den neuen Textund der Haverbrook School for the Deaf an und ist später bei den anderen Songs der New Directions dabei. In 'Wer ist im Bilde? führt Mike während Jump eine Reihe von tänzerischer Akrobatik auf den Matratzen aus, als der Glee Club einen Werbespot für eine Matratzen Firma drehte. Wie die meisten anderen der New Directions auch ist er gegen ein Jahrbuchfoto des Glee Clubs. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel '''ist er wie die anderen New Directions zu den Sectionals gereist und natürlich nicht begeistert, dass die anderen Schulen ihre Songs singen. Als Finn ihnen schließlich den Song gibt, den sie singen werden, meint Mike, dass dies sehr holprig werden würde, da die New Directions nur noch eine Stunde Zeit zum Proben hatten. Finn gibt Mike außerdem, gemeinsam mit Matt, Brittany und Santana, die Aufgabe eine neue Choreographie aufzustellen. thumb|Gives You Hell In Hallo Hölle![[Hallo Hölle!| tanzt]] er mit Rachel zu dem Song Gives You Hell. In [[The Power of Madonna|'''The Power of Madonna]] schaut er sich zusammen mit den andeen Glee Jungs, die Performance der Mädchen zu dem Song "Express Yourself" an und singt dann später bei dem Song der Jungs What It Feels Like For a Girl mit. In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg steht er wie die anderen New Directions auf, um Mercedes zu unterstützen, als sie Beautiful singt. In Schlechter Ruf 'steht er auf der Gliste auf Platz sieben, was ihn nichts ausmachen zu scheint. In 'Guter Ruf 'gehört er nicht zu den Glee Kids, die in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr aktiv mitsingen. thumb|left|Mike und TinaIn 'Der Traum macht die Musik 'tanzt Mike in Arties Traum zu "Safety Dance". Tina will einen Tanz aufführen und sagt, dass Mike ihr Tanzpartner ist und die beiden tanzen gemeinsam, während Artie einen Song singt. In 'Viel Theater! 'singt er bei dei ''Shout It Out Loud mit und stellt sich gemeinsam mit den anderen New Directions gegen Karofsky und Azimio.thumb|To Sir, With Love In 'Im Takt der Angst '''will er sich mit den anderen Jungs gegen Vocal Adrenaline stellen, singt aber schließlich mit den New Directions bei ''Give Up the Funk mit. In 'Triumph oder Trauer? '''hat er wie die anderen New Directions nach ihrem Auftritt bei den Regionals ein gutes Gefühl und ist auch enttäuscht, dass sie auf dem letzten Platz gelandet sind. Wieder in der Schule singen die Glee Kids ''To Sir, With Love für Will und Mike meint, dass er, bevor er dem Glee Club beigetreten ist, sich nie getraut hat außerhalb seines Zimmers zu tanzen. Als Will und Puck gemeinsam Over the Rainbow singen, ist er wie die anderen auch glücklich, dass er der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und schlägt mit Matt ein. '''Staffel Zwei In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten fragt Jacob Ben Israel Mike und Tina, was sie von den Gerüchten halten, dass sie ein Paar seien. Sie lachen nur darüber und sagen, dies wären alles nur rassistische Vorurteile, weil sie Asiaten sind. Sthumb|left|Mike im Asian-Campie fassen sich aber an den Händen und es wird gezeigt, dass sie im Sommer gemeinsam im "Asian-Camp" unterrichtet haben und seitdem zusammen sind. Tina serviert auch Artie ab, weil dieser in den Ferien gar nichts mit ihr unternommen hat,thumb|Tina und Mike erzählen Will, dass Rachel Sunshine zu einem Crackhaus geschickt hat weshalb Artie so werden will wie Mike und unbedingt ins Footballteam. Später ist Mike mit den anderen Glee Club-Jungs dabei, als Sam Billionaire singt. Als wenig später Finn aus dem Football Team geworfen wird, wirkt er sehr entsetzt. Später finden Tina und Mike heraus, dass Rachel Sunshine, die sich für den Glee Club bewerben wollte, zu einem Crackhaus geschickt hat und erzählen dies Will, mit dem gemeinsam sie Rachel zur Rede stellen. Rachel versucht sich herumzureden, dass sie auch dies zum Wohl der beiden getan hat, da Sunshine vielleicht eine gute Tänzerin ist und die beiden deshalb weniger tanzen dürfen, aber dies lässt das Denken der beiden nicht umkehren, dass Rachel dies nur zu ihrem eigenen Wohl getan hat. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] küssen er und Tina sich, als sich herausstellt, dass sie beide gute Mundhygiene haben. Als thumb|left|Tina und Mike bei One Of UsRachel später singt, schaukeln die zwei verliebt hin und her, was ihnen eifersüchtige Blicke von Artie einbringt. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] sitzt er bei den Proben immer neben Tina und singt bei den Songs der New Directions mit. In [[Duette|'Duette']] will Tina mit Mike ein Duett singen, aber Mike sagt, dass er nur in den Glee Club gegangen ist, um tanzen zu können und dass er noch nicht einmal weiß, ob er singen kann. Der Grund dafür, dass Tina das Duett singen will ist, dass dies ein ettbewerb im Glee Club ist und das Gewinnerpthumb|Mike und Tina singen ihr Duettaar ein Abendessen im Breadstix spendiert bekommt und Tina und Mike hatten bisher kein richtiges Date, außer mit Mikes Mutter. Deshalb will Mike eine asiatische Paartherapie besuchen. Schließlich singen die beiden gemeinsam Sing!. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show 'meldet er sich freiwillig für die Rolle des Frank-N-Furter, da er sich seit seinem Duett mit Tina viel sicherer fühlt. Doch später muss er beim Musical aussteigen, da seine Eltern ihm verboten haben, diese Rolle vor der ganzen Schulgemeinschaft zu spielen. Als die New Directions am Ende die Aufführung ''The Time Warp performen, sieht man ihn als Eddie. In '''Ungeküsst verrät Mike Tina, wie Sam es schafft nicht so viel Druck zu haben, wenn er mit Quinn rummacht, in dem er sich dabei Coach Beiste vorstellt. Tina meint, dass sie diesmal ausprobieren sollten und so gehen die beiden in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Tina sagt, dass sie noch Probleme bekommen könnte mit seinen Muskeln. Auf einmal sagt Tina "Beiste" und Mike ist verwirrt aber er wird auch eifersüchtig, woraufhin er zu Beiste geht und ihr sagt, dass sie sich von seiner Frau fernhalten soll. Gemeinnsam mit Sam gibt er aber schließlich zu, was sie damit gemeint haben. Will ist entsetzt und deshalb singen die Jungs später Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, um sich bei Beiste zu entschuldigen.thumb|left|Will und Mike in Wills Traum In Ersatzspieler ist er in der Spanischstunde zu sehen, die Holly Holliday vertritt, wie er, Finn und Puck sich mit Papierkugeln beschmeißen. Später beschließen einige Glee Kids Holly reinzulegen und ihre Namen zu vertauschen, wobei Brittany sagt, dass sie Mike Chang ist. Danach ist Mike noch in Wills Halluzination zu sehen, wo dieser ins Auditorium kommt und Mike neben dem Klavier sitzt. Will sagt, dass die New Directions ihn vermisst haben, wonach die beiden zu Make 'Em Laugh singen und tanzen. thumb|Mike verteidigt KurtIn Amor muss verrückt sein stellt er in der Umkleide des Footballteams gemeinsam mit Artie Karofsky zur Rede, warum er immer gemein zu Kurt ist. Sie gehen auf Karofsky los, aber er stoßt die beiden weg, sodass sie aufeinanderprallen und Beiste von der Prügelei Wind bekommt. Später ist er wie die anderen New Directions auf Burts und Caroles Hochzeit. In Neue Welten bekommt er die Aufgabe gemeinsam mit Brittany während einer Performance der Sectionals im Vordergrund zu tanzen. Tina vermutet, dass zwischen den beiden etwas läuf, da Mike in letzter Zeit so ausweichend ist. Artie sagt kurz vor dem Auftritt der Sectionals zu Brittany, dass sie den Seitensprung beim Tanztrainig mit Mike zugeben soll und als sie dies bejaht, ist Artie wütend. Mike fragt Tina, ob sie weiß, warum Artie gerade so aufgebracht ist, aber sie möchte nicht mit Mike reden. Später stellt sich aber heraus, dass nichts zwischen Mike und Brittany war und die beiden tanzen zu Valerie bei den Sectionals. Wieder zurück in der Schule geben sich Tina und Mike einen "Asian-Kuss". In''' Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' kann man in einem Flashback sehen, dass er, Tina und Mercedes thumb|left|Mike ist froh, dass Tina nichts passiert istgeslushied wurden. Als die New Directions in einem Kaufhaus zu einem Weihnachtsmann gehen, bittet er diesen darum, dass Channing Tatum nicht mehr in Filmen auftritt. In 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' wird er wie die anderen Footballspieler, die im Glee Club sind, von den anderen Footballspielern weiterhin beleidigt. Als Beiste später alle Footballer, die nicht im Glee Club sind aus dem Team schmeißt, hat er Zweifel daran, ob sie das Endspiel gewinnen können, schließlich treten aber die Glee Mädchen dem Footballteam bei. Als Tina verletzt wird, ist er sehr besorgt und umso glücklicher, dass sie noch lebt. In 'Liebeslied zum Leid' ist er am Valentinstag glücklich mit Tina zusammen. Artie singt den Song ''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) und Mike tanzt dazu. Damit beeindrucken die beiden ihre Freundinnen. Später singt Tina für Mike My Funny Valentine, beginnt aber während des Songs zu weinen. Mike tröstet sie und sagt, dass der Song perfekt war. In Das Comeback der Teufelin tritt er wie die anderen Glee Jungs (außer Finn) Sams Band "Das Justin Bieber Erlebnis" bei und performt mit diesen Somebody to Love. Er will damit Tina wieder für sich einnehmen, da in einer Rückblende zu sehen ist, wie sie "Angry Birds" gespielt hat, während sie sich geküsst haben und Mike ihr seinen Sixpack gezeigt, was er als Zeichen sieht, dass ihre Beziehung in die Brüche gehen könnte. In Dicht ist Pflicht ist er auf Rachels Party und scheint auch betrunken zu sein. Während Rachel und Blaine ein Duett singen, tanzt er fröhlich mit Tina. Am nächsten Morgen hat er wie die anderen auch einen Kater und performt bei den Songs der New Directions mit. In Sexy hat Mike kethumb|200px|Mike während Pucks Songine wichtige Rolle und ist bei allen Glee Proben anwesend. In Unsere eigenen Songs fährt er mit den New Directions zu den Regionals. Er fährt die Slushie Maschine, bei der Performance zu ''Loser Like Me'', mit Konfetti gefüllt, vor. Ebenso wie die anderen freut er sich sehr, dass die New Directions die Regionals gewonnen haben.thumb|left|Mike bei "The Brainiacs" In Nacht der Vernachlässigten nimmt er gemeinsam mit Tina, Artie und Brittany unter den Namen The Brainiacs beim akademischen Zehnkampf teil und erreicht mit diesen das Finale. Beim Benefizkonzert der New Directions tanzt er zu Bubble Toes. "The Brainiacs" bekommen später die Hinreise zum Finale von Sandy Ryerson spendiert.thumb|Mike bei Bubble Toes In Born This Way ist er sauer auf Tina, weil sie blaue Kontaktlinsen trägt. Später bei Born This Way trägt er ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "Can't Sing (kann nicht singen)". In Das jüngste Gerücht sitzt er mit einigen der New Directions zusammen und unterhält sich mit ihnen über Sam. In Rivalen der Krone geht er zusammen mit Tina zum Abschlussball und die beiden machen auch ein Foto zusammen.thumb|left|Mike tanzt zu Bubble Toes In Totenfeier meint Jesse, dass Mike nicht wirklich singen kann, dafür aber ein guter Tänzer ist. Am Ende der Episode erwähnt Sue, dass sie derzeitig von den Glee Kids den "tanzenden Asiaten" am meisten hasst. In New York! ist er gemeinsam mit den New Directions für die Nationals nach New York gereist. Kurz vor dem Beginn des Wettbewerbs will er gemeinsam mit Puck, Artie und Sam Finn helfen Rachel zurückzuerobern, indem sie für die beiden Bella Notte singen. Wie die anderen New Directions ist er sicher auch sehr enttäuscht, dass sie sich nicht bei den Nationals platziert haben. 'Staffel Drei' Harry Shum Jr. wird zum Hauptcharakter hochgestuft. In Das Purple-Piano Project wird er von Jacob über ihre Pläne nach der Schule interviewt und erzählt ihm, dass seine Eltern sich noch nicht darüber entschieden haben, ob er auf nach Harvard oder Stanford gehen soll. Später spielt er gemeinsam mit Tina auf einem der lila Klaviere im Schulflur. Sue gefällt dies jedoch nicht und deshalb beleidigt sie Mike und Tina damit, ob sie gerade die Nationalhymne aus dem Land, aus welchem sie stammen, spielen. Mike findet diese Worte von Sue gar nicht nett und er und Tina gehen schließlich, als Sue das Klavier zerstört. In Einhornpower erklärt er sich dazu bereit Will beim Booty Camp, eine Art zusätzliche Probe für die schlechtesten Tänzer der New Directions, die ihre Tanzfähigkeiten verbessern sollen, zu helfen und es sind einige Tanzszenen von ihm zu sehen. In Das Maria-Duell ist er zusammen mit seinem Vater bei Rektor Figgins. Dort möchte mit dem Rektor über Mikes Zukunft reden. Denn dieser hat thumb|Mike mit seinen Vater, Mike Chang, Sr.ein "A-" in seinem Chemie Test geschrieben, was für die asiatische Kultur ein "F" ist. Er verlangt vom Rektor, dass Mike jeden Tag auf Drogen getestet wird, weil er der Ansicht ist, dass Mike entweder auf Drogen ist oder viel zu sehr abgelenkt. Er erklärt, dass er möchte, dass sein Sohn den Glee Club und seine Freundin, Tina Cohen-Chang verlässt , da er denkt, dass sie eine Ablenkung darstellen bzw. ihm wichtige Zeit für College Vorbereitungen stehlen könnte. Mike ist entsetzt über die Worte seines Vaters und fleht ihn an, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben und das er ihm erlaubt im Glee Club zu bleiben. Er verspricht ihm, dass er härter arbeiten wird. Später versucht Tina thumb|left|Coolihm Mut zu machen, weil er ihr offenbart, dass er trotz der langen Vorbereitung nicht zum Vorsingen gehen wird. Sie meint, dass er zu sich stehen sollte und zu dem, was er liebt, daraufhin spricht er Tinas vorgetäuschtes Stottern an und sie gibt auf. Er versucht sich später den Frust wegzutanzen, als er beim Telefonieren, den Gymnastikraum entdeckt. Dabei fantasiert er von seinem Vater, welcher in ihm eine Enttäuschung sieht und Tina, welche ihm klar macht, dass Mike nicht viel redet oder singt, aber, dass sie an Mikes tanzen immer seine Gefühle erkennt. Kurz darauf umarmt er sie und die Illusionen verschwinden. Daraufhin beschließt Mike doch zum Vorsingen zu gehen und singt zusammen mit dem Football Team Cool. Später betritt Mikes Mutter, Julia Chang den Raum und sieht Mike beim Tanzen ist. Sie fragt ihn was er macht und er meint, er würde sich fürs Football-Training aufwärmen. Sie verlangt von ihm die Wahrheit zu hören, da Mike seine Nachhilfestunden geschwänzt hat, was sie jedoch von seinem Vater verbergen konnte. Er gibt zu, dass er stattdessen bei einem Vorsingen war. Er sagt ihr ebenfalls, dass das Tanzen sein großer Traum ist und, dass er genau das nicht aufgthumb|Mike umarmt seine Mutter, nach ihren rührendem Gesprächeben will. Seine Mutter unterstützt ihn und sagt ihm, dass sie und er zusammen seinen Vater informieren werden, sobald die Ergebnisse des Vorsingens aushängen. Julia gibt gegenüber von Mike zu, dass sie durch den Druck ihre Träume aufgegeben hat und nicht den Mut hatte, etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Er fragt sie, was ihr Traum war und sie antwortet ihm, dass es das Tanzen war. Er bietet ihr daraufhin Tanzstunden an und tanzt mit ihr den Walzer. Er singt kurz vor Ende der Episode mit dem "Booty Camp" It's All Over. Am Ende der Folge umarmt er Tina, weil er sich darüber freut, die Rolle von "Riff" bekommen zu haben. In Irisch was los tröstet er Tina, als sie wegen Mercedes Ausstieg bei den New Directions so sehr traurig ist, dass ihr die Tränen kommen. Mike singt und tanzt außerdem in dem Song Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.). thumb|left|Mikes Vater überrascht ihn in der SchuleIn Love Side Story stellt sein Vater ihn, in der Schule, zur Rede, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass sein Sohn an einem Musical teilnehmen wird. Er ist sauer, weil Mike lächerlichen Träumen hinterjagt und verlangt, dass er sich umentscheidet. Doch Mike versucht ihm nahe zu legen, dass das Singen und Tanzen, das ist, was er machen möchte und nicht Arzt zu werden. Sein Vater jedoch will, dass er wieder vernünftig wird, sonst sieht er ihn nicht mehr als Sohn an. Mike erwidert daraufhin, dass er dann offenbar keinen Vater mehr hat. Später, als das Musical läuft, erblickt er seine glückliche Mutter im Zuschauerraum, sein Vater aber ist nicht gekommen. Mike singt anschließend bei America mit. In Böse Klatsche unterstützt er Puck, wie Finn und Blaine, bei dessen Song Hot For Teacher und singt ebenfalls im Hintergrund zu der späteren Gruppennummer I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Als dann die Reden der Schülersprecher Kandidaten anstehen, ist er zusammen mit Tina anwesend. Am Ende der Folge ist er darüber schockiert, als Santana urplötzlich Finn ohrfeigt. In I kissed a girl and I liked it spielt er keine sonderlich wichtige Rolle, er performt lediglich zu Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. In Die Zeit deines Lebens stürzt er auf Sam zu und umarmt ihn, als er überraschend zu den New Directions zurückkehrt. Später versucht Tina mit Mike über diverse Tanzschulen zu reden, doch er meint, dass er dies aufgeben will und stattdessen doch Arzt wird. Er meint, sein Vater hätte seit dem letzten Vorfall kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet. Tina nennt ihn einen Feigling und Mike wird sauer. Er meint, dass sein Vater wahrscheinlich doch mit ihrer Beziehung richtig lag und sie nicht zusammen sein sollten. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen verschlechtert sich, als er erfährt, dass Tina mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatthumb|Vater und Sohn umarmen sich nach dem Auftritt der New Directions und das kurz vor den Sectionals. Als die New Directions ABC aufführen entdeckt Mike seinen Vater, welcher überraschend Platz nimmt. Nach deren Auftritt will Mr. Chang mit Mike als auch Tina reden. Er sagt zu ihm, dass er endlich erkannt hat, was Mike das Tanzen bedeutet und er bedankt sich für Tina, welche ihm dabei geholfen hat dies zu erkennen. Er sagt, dass er und seine Mutter Mike von nun an unterstützen würden und ihm das beste Tanztraining bezahlen werden. Daraufhin umarmt er diesen überglücklich. Er gesteht ihm daraufhin, dass er die Deadline für die Bewerbungen an den Universitäten versäumt hat, doch Tina beruhigt ihn und erzählt, dass sie seine Bewerbungen abgeschickt hat, weil sie geahnt hat, dass Mike sich richtig entscheiden würde. In Galaktische Weihnachten hat er bei Brittanys Performance zu Christmas Wrapping ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm an. Am Ende der Folge singt er bei Do They Know It's Christmas? mit. In Will will singt er zusammen mit den andere Glee Jungs, ausgenommen Kurt, den Song Summer Nights. Als Artie später Will seine Idee vorführt für die Wochenaufgabe, versucht Mike Arties Idee mitzuunterstützen. Er tanzt außerdem mit den beiden in den Song Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash. Als Tina später den Song The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face singt, sieht man sie und Mike beim Picknick, wahrscheinlich bei ihrem ersten Date. Am Ende der Folge ist er bei der Performance zu We Found Love dabei. thumb|left|ScreamIn Was würde Michael Jackson tun? ist Mike bei jeder New Directions Performance anwesend, also bei Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Bad und Black or White. Er singt außerdem ein Duett, Scream, mit Artie, als dieser eine Traumsequenz hat. Mike war kurz vor der Performance der Meinung, dass sie sich nicht länger die Schikanen der Anderen auf sich ergehen lassen und stattdessen mit Gewalt zurückschlagen sollten. Auch viele der anderen Glee Kids waren dieser Ansicht. Will jedoch meint, dass sie die Sache mit Sebastian, welcher der Grund für die plötzlich stärker gewordenen Rachegefühle der Mitglieder ist, die Schulen klären lassen sollen. In Spanisches Blut tanzt Mike mit David Martinez zu Sexy and I Know It. Später unterstützt er Sam mit den anderen Glee Jungs bei seiner Performance zu Bamboleo/Hero. Am Ende der Performance schaut er bei den Performances zu La Isla Bonita und tanzt mit Brittany zusammen beiBrittany A Little Less Conversation, wobei sie als Stiere verkleidet sind, während Will den Torero gibt . thumb|200px|Mike mit Tina bei L-O-V-EIn Gorilla mit Herz singt er mit Tina ein Duett zu dem Song L-O-V-E und küsst sie danach. Er und Tina unterstützen die Hochzeitspläne von Rachel und Finn, indem sie meinen, sie wüssten, wie sich wahre Liebe anfühlt. Er unterstützt später Artie in seiner Performance zu Let Me Love You. In Auf dem Weg antwortet Mike auf die Frage von Mr. Schuester, als dieser sie fragt, was sie in der Zukunft machen wollen, damit, dass er eines Tages in dem Konzerthaus in Manhattan, "Carnegie Hall", tanzen will. In Im Schatten des Bruders 'plant er mit den anderen Seniors den "Senior Schwänztag", wo er einen "Footloose" Film-Marathon vorschlägt. Die New Directions fahren aber dennoch in einen Freizeitpark, wo sich Tina und Mike währrend ihrer Achterbahnfahrt einen Luftkuss geben. In 'Saturday Night Glee-ver performt Mike gemeinsam mit Blaine und Brittany You Should Be Dancing. ''Außerdem tanzt er zu dem Song ''Night Fever, wo sich die New Directions für einen Wettbewerb, indem sie einen John Travolta Anzug gewinnen können, qualifizieren müssen. Währrend More Than a Woman ''tanzt er mit Tina. Am Ende performt er mit den New Directions ''Stayin' Alive. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! ist Mike im Chorraum, wo Will das Wochenthema "Whitney Houston" verkündet. Während Brittany Dance With Somebody singt, wird er von ihr hochgezogen und tanzt mit ihr. Danach sieht ihr sich Quinns und Joes Auftritt an und später den von Rachel und Santana. Wenn Blaine seinen Song damit ankündet, dass er ihn allen, die schon mal betrogen wurden, widmet, ist Mike, wie die anderen auch verwirrt, während er ihm später bei Kurts Song einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft. Im Umkleideraum bekommt er mit den anderen Jungs von Puck kleine Bierkrüge mit Sprüchen darauf, wobei auf seinem "Dinosaurier im Eis" steht und stößt mit ihnen an. Am Ende singt er bei My Love Is Your Love mit. Mike ist in Am Ende aller Kräfte wie der Rest der New Directions von Pucks Performance zu School's Out ''geschockt, ehe er später Rat bei Blaine sucht, da Tina will, dass er sich für den Abschlussball die Haare gelt und keine Ahnung davon hat. Nachdem er ein paar Tipps erhält, macht Finn sie darauf aufmerksam, thumb|left|Mike bei The Rain In Spaindass Puck nicht unter ihnen ist und sagt ihnen, dass sie ihm helfen werden, den Abschluss zu bestehen, da keiner zurückgelassen wird. Bei der Performance der Mädels zu ''Cell Block Tango übernimmt Mike die Rolle des Bernie und wird erschossen, weil er seinen Kaugummi platzen hat lassen. Danach ist er mit den Jungs im Chorraum, wo Finn ihnen seinen Plan erklärt, Puck zu helfen, der geistesabwesend zu ihnen stößt, worauf Mike wissen will, ob mit ihm alles klar ist. Noah erzählt ihnen von seinem Treffen mit seinem Dad, wodurch er wachgerüttelt wurde, da er nicht so enden will wie er. Mike und die anderen stimmen zu, ihm beim Lernen zu helfen, was sie bis drei Uhr morgens machen und völlig erschöpft sind. Als Finn ihm eine Eselsbrücke baut, scheint Puck endlich zu verstehen und die Jungs performen darauf The Rain in Spain. Mike wartet mit den anderen vor dem Klassenzimmer auf Noah, um zu erfahren, wie sein Geografitest gelaufen ist und ob er alles gegeben hat. Dieser bedankt sich bei ihnen für die Hilfe und sie versammeln sich zu einer Gruppenarmung. thumb|Mike eilt Tina zu HilfeIn Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit ist Mike im Chorraum, wenn Brittany das Thema des Abschlussballs, Dinosaurier, verkündet und verwirrt, dass sie Haargel verbietet, weil er vorhatte sie sich aufs Tina Wunsch hin zu gelen. Als Rachel von ihrem Anti-Abschlussball erzählt, sitzt er neben seiner Freundin und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr. Mike geht mit ihr zum richtigen Ball und bewundert die Deko, in dem er meint, dass es echt "voll der Hammer" ist und glaubt, Dinosaurier zu lieben. Anschließend entdeckt er das Buffet und ist begeistert. Während Tina singt, steht er an der Seite und tanzt allein, bevor er selber dran ist und bei What Makes You Beautiful mitperformt. Danach sieht er, wie Tina von Sue beschuldigt wird, etwas in die Bowle getan zu haben und geht zu ihr. Als diese meint, dass das Kleid seiner Freundin hässlich sei, fühlt er sich angegriffen und zieht Tina mit sich. Wenn die Nomnierten zur Wahl des Abschlussballkönigs aufgerufen werden, klatscht er höflich für Rick Nelson und tanzt später mit Tina, von der er wissen will ob sie weint. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie nicht will, dass das Jahr endet und die beiden küssen sich, bevor sie ein Abschlussfoto von sich in der Pose aus Titanic machen lassen. thumb|left|Mike in Tinas TraumMike ist in Menschliche Requisite im Chorraum, wo er mit den New Directions von Sue Schweißerhelme und Stulpen für ihre Performance bei den Nationals bekommt. Nachdem Will meint, dass, wenn irgendjemand hier nicht bereit dazu ist, sich den "Arsch" für die Nationals aufzureißen, er gehen soll, steht Tina auf und macht ihren Ärger darüber Luft, wie vernachlässigt sie sich fühlt. Mike unterstützt die Idee, dass Rachel ein Solo singt, weil sie in der zwölften ist, was Tina nur noch mehr verärgert, da sie meint, dass er ebenfalls ein Zwölftklässler ist und wettet, dass das Einzige was er bei den Nationals machen wird, eine Tanzeinlage mit Brittany ist. Als sie wütend den Raum verlässt, rennt er ihr nach und sagt ihr, dass sie egoistisch ist. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie in der elften ist und ihre Chance nächstes Jahr kriegt, während jetzt erstmal die Abgänger an der Reihe sind zu strahlen. Er meint, dass er enttäuscht von ihr ist und geht. Die beiden führen das Gespräch später per SMS weiter, wo Mike Tina schreibt, dass er ihren Ausbruch im Glee Club für unvernünftig hält und Rachel außerdem einzigartig ist, was dazu führt, dass thumb|Mike lächelt stolzseine Freundin abgelenkt ist und in einen Brunnen in der Mall fällt. Dadurch, dass sie sich ihren Kopf stößt, hat sie seine Art Traum in der die New Directions die Rollen tauschen, weshalb sie Mike als Joe sieht. Wieder in der Realität ist er bei Sues Training dabei, wo sie mit ihren Schweißerhelmen üben sollen, was aber nicht klappt, da er äußert, dass man durch den Helm nichts sieht. Danach ist er im Umkleideraum der Jungs, wo Kurt ihnen ein Video von einer Probe von Vocal Adrenaline zeigt. Als Puck als Mädchen verkleidet auftaucht, kann Mike sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen. Wenn Tina den Elftklässlern erklärt, warum jeder von ihnen wichtig ist und man nicht nur "einen Kristall" braucht, "damit etwas strahlen kann", sieht sie auf und blickt zur Tür, in der Mike steht und sie stolz anlächelt. Während Tina und Rachel What A Feeling performen, sieht man, wie er zum Bus, der sie nach Chicago zu den Nationals bringt, rennt und kurz vor den beiden einsteigt, bevor er seiner Freundin danach behilflich ist. thumb|left|Mike verpasst Tina eine SektduscheIn And the winner is... hält er zusammen mit Finn Puck zurück, der mit Sam aneinander geraten ist. Mr. Schue schafft es sie zu beruhigen und will dann von Mike, dass er allen bei der Choreo hilft. Er ist beim Showkreis dabei und stimmt zu, dass Mr. Schuester den Lehrer des Jahres-Preis verdient. Daraufhin performt Mike bei Paradise By The Dashboard Light mit und singt während Rachels Solo im Hintergrund. Beim Auftritt von Vocal Adrenaline zu Starships ist er sichtlich beeindruckt und freut sich dann, wenn die New Directions als Sieger bekannt gegeben werden. An der McKinley werden sie von ihren Mitschülern gefeiert, wobei er Tina in den Fluren küsst und ihr dann eine Sektdusche verpasst. Nachdem Will die Auszeichnung zum Lehrer des Jahres gewinnt, singt Mike mit den New Directions We Are The Champions für ihn. Mike ist in Zukunft voraus im Chorraum und sieht sich Performance der Original-Mitglieder des Glee Clubs an. Mr. Schuester gibt dann bekannt,dass die Zwölftklässler zum Abschied einen Song für die Elftklässler singen müssen und umgekehrt. Als Kurt sich kurz vor seinem Song bei den Männern der New Directions bedankt, nickt Mike ihm anerkennend zu und singt bei I'll Remember mit. Er erzählt Santana später, dass er thumb|You Get What You Giveein Stipendium an der Joffrey Ballet in Chicago hat und wird von ihr dazu beglückwünscht. Mit den Abgängern singt er You Get What You Give für die Dableibenden und agiert dabei mit Tina, welcher hinterher liebevoll anlächelt, als diese zusammen mit den Elftklässern für ihn und die anderen ihren Abschiedssong singen. Mike wartet mit den Abgängern darauf, dass Pucks Test korrigiert wird und freut sich, wenn dieser ihnen verkündet, dass er bestanden hat. Bei der Abschlussfeier ist er der erste, der aufgerufen wird und umarmt Tina auf dem Weg zur Bühne, während seine Eltern ihn bejubelen. Mike nimmt von Emma sein Zeugnis entgegen und verabschiedet zum Schluss mit dem Rest des Glee Clubs Rachel am Bahnhof. 'Staffel Vier' In Die neue und die alte Rachel wird Mike von Jacob Ben Israel erwähnt, der von Tina wissen will, ob es stimmt, dass die beiden Schluss gemacht haben, eine Woche nachdem sie sich "Mike Chang Forever" auf die Hüfte tattowieren lassen hat, weil ihnen die "Fernbeziehungssache" zu schwierig war. Tina bestätigt das, wobei sie hinzufügt, dass sie aber noch gute Freunde sind und ihr Tattoo jetzt "Make Change Forever" heißt. Mike kehrt in Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht aufgrund Arties Bitte zusammen mit Mercedes an die McKinley thumb|left|Zurück an der McKinleyzurück, um ihm und Finn beim Schulmusical zu helfen. Die vier treffen in den Fluren aufeinander und freuen sich sich wiederzusehen. Später unterhält er sich mit ihnen darüber, dass ihnen die männliche Hauptrolle, Danny Zuko, für das Musical fehlt, weil keiner der Jungs aus dem Glee Club ihn spielen möchte. Wenn Mercedes äußert, dass es zu wenig Jungs wie Finn gibt und Mr. Schue damals das gleiche Problem hatte, fügt Mike hinzu, dass dieser deswegen auf die Suche nach ihm ging und bringt ihn damit dazu, das gleiche zu tun. Später sieht er sich mit seinen Jurykollegen die Audition von Marley und Unique an und ist begeitert. Er ist hinterher derjenige, thumb|Mike redet mit Tinader Unique bzw. Wade fragt, welche Rolle er spielen möchte und notiert sich dessen Wunsch. Von Jakes und Kittys Audition ist er wie die anderen auch, ebenfalls begeistert und bespricht anschließend mit Artie, Finn und Mercedes die Rollenverteilung. Mike schlägt Brittany als Cha Cha vor, weil sie am am Besten tanzen kann. Außerdem erfährt man, dass Tina nicht für das Musical vorspricht, weil sie sich weigert sich mit ihm im selben Raum aufzuhalten. Er geht später zu ihr an ihren Spind und meint, dass er sie sprechen will seit er hier ist, sie aber jedes Mal abhaut wenn er ihr nah kommt. Als sie es zur Sprache bringt, entschuldigt er sich dafür, nicht vorher Bescheid gesagt zu haben, dass er bei dem Musical choreographiert und erklärt, dass er die Idee witzig fand, aber nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie das so mitnehmen würde. Mike gibt zu, dass es für ihn genauso komisch ist wie für sie und äußert, dass, wenn das ihr Grund ist, nicht vorzusprechen, sie dagegen was machen müssen. Er lässt sie wissen, dass sie noch ein paar tolle Rollen übrig hätten und dass sie sie thumb|left|Born To Hand Jivebrauchen können, weil sie so talentiert ist, doch Tina bleibt eisern und lehnt ab. Zusammen mit Mercedes erklärt er Jake, Kitty, Marley und Ryder, dass das Herz von Grease die Danny-Sandy-Romanze ist, weswegen es beim Callback um diese Chemie geht, da sie sehen wollen, wie sie aufeinander eingehen. Mike sagt, dass er und Mercedes ihnen in den Song reinhelfen werden und startet mit ihr Born to Hand Jive. Mit seinen Jury-Kollegen hängt er später die Liste der Rollenverteilung an das schwarze Brett und lächelt Tina, die sieht, dass sie Jan spielt und somit doch vorgesprochen hat, zufrieden an. In Glease erwartet Mike zusammen mit Finn und Artie die New Directions-Jungs in Burts Autowerkstatt, um ihnen ihre Rollen näher zu bringen, da es bei Grease unter anderem darum geht, alte Autos zu reparieren. Daraufhin performt er bei Greased Lightning mit und sieht sich später die Aufführung des Musicals hinter thumb|Greased Lightningder Bühne an. Dabei sagt er Tina, dass sie unglaublich als Jan war und gibt Finn Recht, dass niemand den Part besser spielt als sie. Nachdem sie sich bei ihm bedankt hat, fügt er hinzu, dass er die ganze Woche über sehr viel nachgedacht hat und einfach Schluss zu machen ein Fehler war, weil es etwas vorschnell war. Tina stimmt ihm zwar zu, meint aber auch, dass sie sehr viel über sich nachgedacht hat und es ihr gefällt so wie es ist, trotzdessen, dass sie ihn ebenfalls vermisst. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie darüber reden sollten und die beiden umarmen sich darauf lächelnd. Mike taucht in Rachels Vorstellung von You're The One That I Want auf und tanzt dabei mit Tina.Anschließend sitzt er mit den anderen im Chorraum und hört sich die durchweg positiven Kritiken über das Musical an. thumb|left|Mike bei Homeward Bound/HomeMike ist in Wiedersehen macht Freunde mit Mercedes, Quinn, Puck und Santana zurück an der McKinley und singt zunächst mit ihnen und Finn in der Aula Homeward Bound/Home. Danach gehen sie ins Breadstix und stoßen an, ehe sie darauf zu sprechen kommen, dass Rachel und Kurt fehlen, wobei Mike erwähnt, dass Blaine diesem geschrieben, aber keine Antwort erhalten hat. Finn bittet sie anschließend um den Gefallen, den Neulingen für die Sectionals zur Seite zu stehen und teilt ihm dabei Ryder zu. Mike ist thumb|200px|Mike gibt Tanzunterrichtüberrascht, als Finn meint, dass er gesagt hätte, dass er jedem der Jungs leicht die Choreo zu Gangnam Style zeigen kann, was er aber nicht hat, da dieser vergessen hat ihn zu fragen. Dennoch bringt er den Jungs später ein paar Tanzschritte bei und ist vor den Sectionals beim Showkreis anwesend. Anschließend sieht er sich die Auftritte der Chöre an und hat sichtlich Spaß. In Schwanengesang ist Mike mit den anderen im Chorraum und kümmern sich um Marley, nachdem diese umgekippt ist. Genau wie der Rest, ist er schockiert, wenn Sue verkündet, dass die New Directions disqualifiziert wurden, weil sie einfach von der Bühne gegangen sind. Er wird später während des Telefonats von Rachel und Finn erwähnt, wobei sie meint, dass es beim Glee Club um die Liebe zur Musik und um die Menschen geht, wie zum Beispiel Brittany und Mike, die einfach nur tanzen wollen, auch wenn niemand zusieht. Man sieht Mike in Tatsächlich … Glee in Arties Traum, wo er im Footballteam ist und mit den anderen Jungs Kurt schikaniert. Anschließend ist er im Handarbeits-/Chorraum und sieht sich die Performance zu Feliz Navidad an. In Die Diva in dir wird er von Tina in ihrem Voice-Over erwähnt, wo sie meint, dass er über ihre Schwärmerei von Blaine lachen würde und darüber nachdenkt, ihn anzurufen, was sie aber gleich wieder verwirft, da Diven ithumb|left|200px|Mike und Sam während Just Can't Get Enoughhre Ex-Freunde nicht anrufen. Mike sitzt in Eine lässt das Lieben in der Kirche und gratuliert Will zu seiner bevorstehenden Hochzeit. Später auf dem Empfang tanzt er unter anderem mit Quinn und Santana, Marley, während Just Can't Get Enough mit Brittany und Sam und während We've Got Tonight mit Tina. In Gutes braucht seine Zeit ist Mike zusammen mit Kurt und Mercedes zurück an der McKinley und sieht sich zunächst Kittys Performance an. Danach gibt er bekannt, dass er von Will gebeten wurde ihnen bei der thumb|I WishChoreo für die Regionals zu helfen, was Tina alles andere als gefällt. Später ist er mit Blaine, Kurt und Mercedes im Lima Bean und hört sich von Letzteren die News bezüglich ihres erscheinenden Albums an. Sie will ihn für ihr Video haben und schildert ihm ihre Vorstellungen. Mike tut so, als wüsste er nicht was sie meint und sagt zum Spaß, dass er keinen "blassen Schimmer" hat, versichert ihr aber danach, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen braucht, weil er das schon macht. Er erwähnt, dass er dank des Joffrey Ballet so neue "heiße" Moves draufhat, dass sie am Ende "Hell To The Yes" sagen wird, stößt aber damit bei den anderen drei auf Ablehnung, da sie der Meinung sind, dass man ein Markenzeichen nicht verändern sollte. Als Mercedes das Thema auf Kurt und Blaine lenkt, sagt Mike, dass er gehört hat, wie Tina bei Letzterem was mit "einreiben", thumb|left|Mike ist geschockt, als Mercedes erzählt, was ihr Produzent von ihr verlangtdamit auf die Ereignisse aus Die Diva in dir anspielend, gemacht hat, wird aber unterbrochen, da Kurt eine kleine Panikattacke wegen des Arzttermins seines Vaters hat. Er ist in der Aula bei Mercedes´ Gesangsunterricht dabei und sucht mit ihr zusammen hinterher Jake auf, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ebenfalls in ihrem Video mitspielen soll. Der ist unentschlossen, weshalb Mike ihn im Chorraum anpreist, dass er ein wundervolles Talent ist, welches dieses Jahr neu zum Glee Club kam, doch wenn sie ihm bei seinem Selbstvertrauen helfen, er sie zu den Nationals führen kann. Er sagt Jake, dass er nicht so bescheiden tun und "seinen Arsch" zu ihm runter schieben soll, was dieser auch macht, worauf die beiden I Wish performen. Danach will er von Kurt wissen, wo Mercedes ist und finden sie in der Aula vor. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass ihr Produzent von ihr verlangt, beim Fotoshooting für ihr CD-Cover mehr Haut zu zeigen, was Mike schockiert und mit: thumb|Mike bei For Once In My Life"scheiß drauf" kommentiert. Im Chorraum verteilt er mit Kurt ihre Alben, weil sie sich dafür entschieden hat, den Bedingungen ihres Produzenten nicht Folge zu leisten, so dass sie jetzt ein Album hat, dass nicht produziert wird. Als sie Higher Ground performt, wird er von ihr hochgezogen, um mit ihr zu tanzen. Er ist dabei, wenn Mercedes von den New Directions wissen will, was sie bei den Regionals machen werden und Artie sie zu seiner Jam-Session in der Aula einlädt. Dort sieht er ihnen zunächst bei der Performance von For Once in My Life zu, ehe er sich mit Kurt, Mercedes und Will dazu entschließt zu ihnen auf die Bühne zu gehen und mitzusingen. thumb|left|Mike beim ShowkreisMike ist in Vom Finden der Liebe vor den Regionals beim Showkreis dabei, wo Brittany ihre Abschiedsrede hält. In dieser wird er erwähnt, da sie ihn zusammen mit Blaine und Joe als ihre Brüder bezeichnet. Danach sieht er sich den Auftritt der New Directions an und ist hinterher, nachdem sie gewonnen haben, im Chorraum, wo Will und Emma ihre Überraschungshochzeit feiern. 'Staffel Fünf' In Liebe, Liebe, Liebe beruft Blaine ein Treffen mit Jake, Ryder und Sam ein, um mit ihnen über Tinas verbittertes Verhalten zu reden. Er erzählt, dass das unter anderem daran liegt, dass Mike sie abservierte, weil sie nicht asiatisch genug war, was Jake fragen lässt, ob er wirklich aus diesem Grund mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat. thumb|Mike bei Seasons of LoveEr singt in Der Quarterback mit den New Directions und einigen zurückgekehrten Abgängern Seasons of Love in der Aula und ist anschließend im Chorraum, wo Will sich ihnen für ihr Kommen bedankt. Mike erwidert, dass sie es um nichts verpasst hättthumb|left|Mike und Sam trösten sichen, worauf Mr. Schue vorschlägt, Finn durch die einzige Weise zu gedenken, die sie kennen, in dem sie singen. Als Santana If I Die Young singt, bricht sie aufeinmal in Tränen aus, weshalb Mike mit Mr. Schue aufsteht und sie trösten will, doch sie weigert sich und stürmt aus dem Raum. Bei Pucks No Surrender sitzt Mike neben Sam und hat einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt, so wie er bei ihm. Er sitzt später neben Tina und tröstet sie, während Rachel [[Make You Feel My Love|''Make You Feel My Love]] singt. In 'Trio' fürchtet Tina, dass sie, Blaine und Sam sich nach ihrem Abschluss aus den Augen verlieren werden und fragt sie, als sie sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollen, wann Sam zum Beispiel das letzte Mal mit MIke und Puck, mit denen er gut befreundet war, gesprochen hat. Wenn er antwortet, dass er es nicht weiß und sich nicht daran erinnern kann, sieht sich in ihrer Befürchtung bestätigt. In 'Die Stadt der Engel' sieht man ihn während ''I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For in einer Rückblende. thumb|Mike im BreadstixMike ist in 100 aufgrund der bevorstehenden Auflösung des Glee Clubs zurück an der McKinley zurück und performt zunächst bei Raise Your Glass mit. Danach sieht er sich Toxic und bemerkt, dass Quinns neuer Freund, Biff McIntosh währenddessen mit seinem Handy beschäftigt. Als der hinterher gefragt, wie er die Performance fand und anfängt zu lügen, lässt Mike ihn auffliegen, erzählend, dass er die ganze Zeit auf seinem Handy herum getippt hat. Später geht er mit Puck, Santana und Artie ins Breadstix und wird von Biff, der mit Quinn ebenfalls da ist, zu ihnen gewunken. Sie setzten sich zu ihnen thumb|left|Valerieund er stellt sich zunächst als "Mike Chang, asiatischer Tänzer" vor. Danach werden sie von ihm gefragt, wie sie Quinn beschreiben würden und Mike antwortet, dass sie einen ständig überrascht, zum Beispiel, als sie in einem Jahr in der Schule erschien und entschied eine "Schnalle" zu sein. Daraufhin schickt Quinn Biff unter einem Vorwand weg und erklärt, dass sie ihm nicht alles von sich erzählt hat, da seine Familie sehr angesehen ist und sie keinen schlechten Eindruck machen will. Als Puck fragt, ob Biff von ihnen beiden und Beth weiß und Quinn verneint, ist Mike geschockt. Im Chorraum sieht er sich Defying Gravity an und tanzt im Anschluss bei Valerie mit. In der Aula ist er an Pucks Keep Holding On beteilitgt und wieder im Chorraum, wenn Santana über Rachel herzieht, wobei er sein Gesicht thumb|tröstet Willverzieht. Er performt bei Happy mit und ist danach mit den anderen, originalen, New Directions in der Aula, wo Will ihnen den Platz zeigt, an dem von nun an Finns und Lillian Adlers Gedenktafeln hängen. Wenn er meint, dass es verständlich ist, dass sie traurig darüber sind, dass der Glee Club nicht mehr existiert, da sie in diesem aufgewachsen sind und er ein Teil von ihnen ist, äußert Mike, dass nach der Sache mit Finn und der Auflösung des Clubs es schwer zu glauben ist, dass irgendetwas noch von Dauer ist. Als Will in Tränen ausbricht, ist er der Erste, der zu ihm geht und ihn umarmt. thumb|left|In Tinas TraumIn New Directions ist Mikes in Tinas Traum zu sehen, wo er überraschend im Spotlight Diner auftaucht und erzählt, dass er hier ist, weil er Tina zurück gewinnen will, was er eigentlich nicht laut sagen wollte. Des Weiteren erklärt er, dass er Obdachlosen das Tanzen beibringt und hat sich dafür Unterstüztung besorgt, worauf Brittany, Mercedes und Puck erscheinen. Wieder in der Realittät sitzt er in der Aula und sieht sich I Am Changing an, bevor er Mitglied im Tierzuchtsclub ist und dort bei Party All the Time mitperformt. Er sitztthumb|In der Videonachricht im Chorraum, wo Rachel und Santana Be Okay singen und tanzt mit Tina dazu. Nach Just Give Me a Reason freut er sich für Puck und Quinn und die Neuauflebung ihrer Romanze und ist dann in der Videonachricht an Mr. Schues Kind zu sehen, worauf er über ihn sagt, dass er wie Fred Astaire tanzen könnte. Mike performt bei Don't Stop Believin' mit und sitzt dann im Publikum bei der Zeugnisvergabe. Als Tina aufgerufen wird, hält er ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: "Queen T 4-Ever" hoch und klatscht und jubelt für sie, wenn sie ihr Diplom entgegennimmt. Mike kommt in Opening Night zwar nicht vor, aber es wird bekannt, dass er Rachel für ihre Premiere von "Funny Girl" Blumen geschickt hat. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|Hey Ya!In Eine Hochzeit wird Mike zunächst von Tina erwähnt, die Arties, Blaines und Pucks Hilfe dabei braucht, ihm einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Sie erklärt, dass sie beide während des letzten Jahres in Kontakt standen und wieder Freunde sind. Danach ist er auf Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit und dirigiert die Neulinge der New Directions, die Artie tragen, in die Scheune. Drinnen unterhält er sich mit Puck, als Tina zu ihnen stößt und stimmt zu, dass sie heiß aussieht, wobei er ergänzt, dass sie das immer tut. Während At Last lächelt er Tina an und isthumb|Mike lehnt Tinas Antrag abt überrascht, als sich Blaine und Kurt Brittany und Santana anschließen und eine Doppelhochzeit stattfindet. Später tanzt er zu Hey Ya!, bevor er mit Tina allein in einem Nebenraum ist. Diese macht ihm daraufhin den Antrag, was ihn schockt und den er höflich ablehnt. Er erklärt, dass es nur natürlich ist, dass sie nun auch heiraten will, nachdem ihre Freunde den Schritt gewagt haben und lässt die Frage offen, wer weiß, wo sie in einem Jahr sind. Er unterbricht die weinende Tina und küsst sie, bevor er einen Tanz von ihr einfordert. Die beiden gehen zurück und tanzen zu Our Day Will Come.thumb|left|I Lived Mike ist in We Built This Glee Club während der Glee Club seinen aktuellen Sieg bei den Sectionals feiert, in Rückblenden bei vergangenen Siegen der New Directions zu sehen. In Träume werden wahr ist er bei I Lived dabei und hat eine kleine Tanzeinlage mit Matt. Persönlickeit Mike ist ein ehrlicher und aufrichtiger Junge. Er ist sehr gut in der Schule, seine bisher schlechteste Note war ein "A-". Mike hat nie seine Mitschüler schikaniert. Er war in der ersten Staffel sogar freundlich zu den Glee Kids und freundete sich am Ende auch sehr schnell mit ihnen an. Er setzte sich ohne Widerworte für Kurt ein, als David Karofsky ihm das Leben schwer machte. Selbst mit Artie, dem er seine Freundin Tina Cohen-Chang ausgespannt hat, freundete er sich sehr gut an. Mike hat aber auch, wie alle anderen Schüler, mit Problemen zu kämpfen. In der dritten Staffel legte sein Vater in seiner Beziehung mit Tina als auch seine Zukunft Steine in den Weg. Doch er stellte sich seinem Vater und weigerte weiterhin nach seinen Wünschen zu leben anstatt nach seinen eigenen. Tina sorgte schlussendlich dafür, dass Mikes Vater zu Besinnung kam. Beziehungen [[Tina Cohen-Chang|'Tina Cohen-Chang']] :Hauptartikel: Tina - Mike Beziehung thumb|left|Tina und Mike auf Brittanas und Klaines HochzeitSie und Mike sind seit Anfang der zweiten Staffel zusammen und das einzige Paar, dass ohne weitere Probleme miteinander ausgekommt. Die beiden verlieben sich in einem Asiaten Camp ineinander. Seit dem hat Tina ihm des Öfteren die Liebe gestanden. Mike scheint sie sehr zu lieben, er geht auch des Öfteren mit ihr und seinen Eltern essen. Des Weiteren wurde in Das jüngste Gerücht angedeutet und in Love Side Story bestätigt, dass Tina ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Mike verloren hat. In Die neue und die alte Rachel wird durch Tina das Ende der Beziehung von Mike und Ihr bekannt gegeben. In New Directions wird klar, dass Tina noch nicht über Mike hinweg ist und es wird noch deutlicher in Eine Hochzeit, wo sie ihm einen Heiratsantrag macht, den er aber höflich ablehnt. Die beiden bleiben aber weiterhin Freunde. Songs 'Solos' *'Cool' (Das Maria-Duell) 'Duette' 'Staffel Zwei' *'Sing!' (Tina) (Duette) 'Staffel Drei' *'Scream' (Artie) (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *'L-O-V-E' (Tina) (Gorilla mit Herz) 'Gruppennummern' *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) 'Staffel Drei' *'It's All Over' (Das Maria-Duell) *'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)' (Irisch was los) *'America' (Love Side Story) *'Hot For Teacher' (Böse Klatsche) *'Red Solo Cup' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'ABC' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Man In The Mirror' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'You Should Be Dancing' (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *'The Rain in Spain' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) *'What Makes You Beautiful' (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' (And the winner is...) 'Staffel Vier' *'Homeward Bound/Home' (Wiedersehen macht Freunde) 'Staffel Fünf' *'Seasons of Love' (Der Quarterback) Tanz 'Tänzer in einer Performance' 'Staffel Eins' *'Dream a Little Dream' (mit Tina) (Der Traum macht die Musik) 'Staffel Zwei' *'Getting to Know You' (mit Tina) (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'Billionaire' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'Sing!' (mit Tina) (Duette) *'Make 'Em Laugh' (mit Will) (Ersatzspieler) *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' (mit Artie) (Liebeslied zum Leid) *'Bubble Toes' (Nacht der Vernachlässigten) *'I've Gotta Be Me' (mit Finn) (''Born This Way'') 'Staffel Drei' *'Cool' (mit McKinley Titans) (Das Maria-Duell) *'Hot For Teacher' (mit Blaine) (Das Maria-Duell]) *'Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash' (mit Will) (Will will) *'A Little Less Conversation' (mit Brittany) (Spanisches Blut) *'L-O-V-E' (mit Tina) (Gorilla mit Herz) 'Haupttänzer in Gruppennummern' Staffe Eins *'It's My Life/Confessions Part II' (Angeregte Organismen) *'Hate on Me' (mit Kurt und Matt) (Spielverderberspiele) 'Staffel Zwei' *'Toxic' (mit Brittany) (Britney/Brittany) *'Valerie' (mit Brittany) (Neue Welten) Staffel Drei *'You Can't Stop the Beat' (mit Brittany und Tina) (Das Purple-Piano Project) *'Sexy and I Know It' (mit Brittany und David) (Spanisches Blut) Staffel Vier *'I Wish' (mit Jake) (Gutes braucht seine Zeit) Staffel Fünf *'Valerie' (mit Brittany, Jake und Santana) (100) Trivia *Mike wurde oft "Other Asian", im Deutschen "anderer Asiate", genannt. *Seine Tanzpartnerinnen sind meistens Tina, Rachel oder Brittany. *Er ist der beste Tänzer unter den Glee Jungs. *Er sagt er könne nicht singen, trotzdem singt er fast immer im Hintergrund mit. *Mike ist zusammen mit Finn und Puck im Spanisch Unterricht. *Er ist das elfte Mitglied der New Directions. *Er ist die #28 (Staffel 1), dann #22 bei den McKinley Titans (Staffel 2). *Er ist das einzige Mitglied der New Directions, der im Jahrbuch von 2009 nicht überkritzelt oder überschrieben wurde. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions